


oh god oh FUCK

by jarvisiony



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, don't take anything seriously, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarvisiony/pseuds/jarvisiony
Summary: Evander Beandaddy cheated on his husband of 4 minutes, Donald Trump, with Barack Obama.also join Evan Beandaddy's discord server (that has me in it!!) https://discord.gg/EgRmFaY





	oh god oh FUCK

**Author's Note:**

> whgat the shit  
> this is a joke leave me alone bitch

Donald fucking cried bro  
"Evan-Senpai...I can't believe you would cheat on me with oBAMA," he wailed, sobbing on the floor like a little fucking HOE

Evan Beandaddy sighed "don't be a little bitch donald"

 

doanld died,,rest in piss


End file.
